


How I Spent My Red Legion Invasion

by NobilisReed



Series: Kinderguardian [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Kinderguardian, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobilisReed/pseuds/NobilisReed
Summary: A tale about the time when the Light failed, and the time when it returned.





	How I Spent My Red Legion Invasion

I'm nobody, really. Okay...maybe not _nobody_ but if my job were any less important, a robot would be doing it.

Seriously.

The only one in my whole department that guardians ever talked to is Amanda Holliday, and she's not even my boss. She's my boss's boss. I'm just one of the scrubs that keeps the blast shields working. Most of the time, I'm just reworking shock cores into power couplings, or replacing enamel caps in the blast shields. On a really good day, my boss might be away from the controls, and it's me that raises the heavy panels to deflect the exhaust when a guardian takes off in their sleek, beautiful craft, and I can watch them disappear into the sky on their way to Venus, or Mars, or wherever it is their mission takes them.

That was my life for ten years. Pretty boring most of the time, but hey, I got to work in the Tower, right? The most important place in the whole city. Headquarters of the Vanguard. Rubbing elbows with immortals. Cayde-6 made a pass at me once. That was the most exciting moment of my entire career. I never even saw a dreg, not even once.

So when Zavala's voice came over the PA system, telling us to take cover, I wasn't really thinking about what to do. I just looked up, saw the huge red fleet, filling the sky with smoke so thick you could hardly even see the Traveler, and my jaw fell open. "Those are missiles," I managed to think, "And they're aimed at me." Me, and my boss, and Amanda Holliday, and all my friends. The people I ate lunch with. The people I joked and told stories with. So I hit the button and raised the blast shield. I watched the plates come up out of the deck, slowly, too slowly it seemed, but somehow the missiles weren't coming on as fast either, and then there was a flash, and something hit my chest, and everything went black.

I was dead.  Dead-dead. The way Guardians never are.  Just mortals.

And then...after a time...there was a voice. Asking me, could I hear it? 

I blinked my eyes open. Hovering over me, was a light. A little one. A ball set in an origami frame. And it wanted to know...

Was I ready for my destiny?


End file.
